Chaos Strikes
by AnimeSorceress
Summary: This is my first fanfic ^_^------>Yugi, Tristen, and Joey meet this new girl at school. But there is some thing mysterious about her. Can they find out before it's too late?


Hello I'm new * me too! *, and I kinda don't know how to write a fanfic * you don't!? *No, so please if it sucks give me some pointers on making it better. Thanx ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: ::sniffs:: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh even though I would like to. -_-  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~Chapter 1~ A cold dark blanket fell over the room making the room appear larger. Yugi was in this room but he knew he was not alone. Two shadows started to circulate him and then they broke heading to a girl in a dim light. "Where.where I'm I?" Yugi then moved towards the girl who now had the shadows towering over her. He then noticed that she had red hair that cascaded to her chest like fire that flamed uncontrollable. He also noticed her blue piercing eyes, which made him feel numb all over when her first glanced at her. He moved a little closer to get a good look at the shadows. He then saw that one shadow was wearing a blue cloak and a white dress. She had a scepter in her hand and was bathing in a bright light like an angel from heaven. The other one was wearing a black cloak like the midnight sky and a red dress. 'Who were these people?' thought Yugi. Suddenly the room moved closer and cutting him off from oxygen. He then started to breath hard and heard voices of his grandpa calling him. "Yugi. yugi, wake up." Awakening from his dream he screamed and started to break out in a cold sweat. "What ever is the matter with you?" "Huh? Oh grandpa. I just had a weird dream that's all." "More like a nightmare to me. Anyways I came to wake you up since you didn't wake up from your alarm clock, and you better hurry and get dress your breakfast is getting cold." Yugi's grandpa walked out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen. Yugi glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. "Damn it, I'm late for school!" He flung himself out of the bed and ran for the closet to grab his school clothes. Knock! Knock! "Yugi, Tristen and Joey are here!" 'Joey and Tristen?' thought Yugi. "Be down in a minute!" Yugi grabbed his pants and tried to put them on as he rushed down the stairs at the same time. He then tripped and fell down the rest of the steps. "Hey Yug are you alright?" Joey said as he helped him off the floor. "Yeah I'm alright, but why are you guys here, your late for school." "Dude we're not late we're earlier than usual. We came early to get you." "So you can come with us to see this new girl." Added Joey. "Oh, I see. Where's Tea?" "She didn't want to come with us because she said she had something else to do." "She was acting kinda weird wasn't she?" "Yeah really weird?" "Hmmm. well let's go and find out who this girl is." They rushed out the door and headed for school. As they were walking they discussed more about the girl. "Hey I heard that she has her own company kind of like Kaiba, and she's 16." "Well, I hope she doesn't like guys like Kaiba." Laughed Tristen. "Wow, that pretty impressive for a girl at her age to have her own company." Said Yugi as he tried to catch up with them. "The reason she owns her own company is because her father died." "Well all I can say is I hope she's cute." Yugi, Tristen, and Joey got to school. They walked through the doors and into the hall. Yugi suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall as if something had forced him to stop. 'Yugi I feel a evil spirit.' Warned Yami. "Yug what's the matter" asked Joey. "Uh nothing, just thinking about how the girl looks." He then looked passed a crowd of people and saw a girl in the office. "Hey I think that's her!" Yugi pointed to a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "Dude how do you even know if that's her?" "Uh.well.I had this dream last night and there was this girl in it. She had red hair and blue eyes like her. She also had these shadows towering over her. It was complicating to understand." "Yug, there are tons of girls at this school who have red hair and blue eyes." "But I feel some kind of force telling me that that's her. Guys? Guys?" Tristen and Joey ran to the office to the girl before Yugi could even finish what he was saying. "Hey ma'am I'm Joey and this is my friend Tristen. We'll have all of our classes with you." Joey Drooled. "Guys leave her alone!" Panted Yugi as he rushed over, " I'm sorry about my friends they're kind of annoying." "It's ok, I'm Kirama, and your name is?" "I'm Yugi. It's nice to meet you. Well, we better go school is about to start." "Bye!" Yugi grabbed Tristen and Joey by the ear and tugged them to their first hour class, which was geometry. The class was long and boring which mad Joey fall asleep. "Damn it! Why do we even come to school, we don't learn anything." "The reason why you don't learn anything is because you always fall asleep." Laughed Yugi as they entered the classroom. The noise was loud when they first entered until the teacher came in. "Good morning class." "Good morning Mrs. Ober!" "Please get to your seats so we can get started. Now who can tell me what ." Suddenly the intercom went on "Mrs. Ober can you please send Mr. Muto, Mr. Taylor, and Mr. Wheeler to the office, that is all." "Well you heard the principle, get going" "Uh Joey wake up." Tristen said he shuck Joey. "Class started 3 minutes ago and your already asleep." "Huh? What the hell!? Where's my pizza!?" "Man you didn't bring pizza. We just got called to the office." "Oh sorry. So what are we waiting for, lets go." "We were waiting for you?" They walked out the door and down through the deserted hallway to the office. A chill fell over Yugi when they reached the door. "Come in," The voice sounded like a girl and made the hair stand up on all three of them when she called "I said come in!" "Gees, she sounds mad or something." "What did we do, Joey!?" Tristen snarled. "Don't look at me man we are all in it, not just me!" "He's right Tristen,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did ya think? *I think it was alright for being your first one ^_^* Hey thanks Kami. Please-o-please R&R to tell me what you think and how I can make it better. Thanx! Oh and sorry if it was long. There will be more chapters probably 8 more or so don't know really. 


End file.
